Say That You Love Me
by xo.SlashFolie
Summary: All Human. Edward moved to a boarding school, hoping that it wont be like all the rest. This girl he dreams about everyday, turns out to be Bella Swan at his new school. How will he be able to win her heart? Or will he crash and burn like all the rest?
1. The day goes by

**EPOV**

The moon was slowly turning over into the horizon creating a spectacular image too breathtaking for a human to watch. As the colors were slowly starting to contrast from a blue to yellow in a delightful manner; the moon gave way for the finale show; the sun to make its appearance for the day. A familiar stage with sound and lighting; I wondered to myself. The moon was so beautiful yet so willing to hand over the spotlight to the gorgeous belle of the sun. How caring? How thoughtless? How could it do that? _Ugh_ – Questions I'll never know answered.

I slowly started to reach out my arms noticing I'm half-sleeping on the lawn chair in the backyard; _how careless_. I wonder how long I'd been in this position until I finally had the strength to stand up. Slowly, finding my way back inside the house, I tip-toe upstairs hoping not to wake anybody up and got my things preparing for the trip.

Oh no – I loath this day to come once more; A new school. More girls to woo at my charms, more guys to hate me for being handsome, more people to stare at my muscles. Why was I cursed with such beauty? If I could give my soul away to any person and trash these looks, believe me I would.

I create my own world at times. In my own real world, I dream of all my desires in life. A panorama I suppose. I constantly get lost, dreaming of that world over and over but I can't recoil my thoughts in it. It doesn't exist. What am I saying? _She doesn't exist_. As if my mind was telling me of the near future, like I'd ever find her? I only see her in my world, being with me, talking to me, guiding me, completing me. Reality has to dawn at some points, yet I let it simmer and fry for a while, while I'm in this world. But if for some reason it could exist, then what's the point of dreaming? I would give up sleeping all together.

My alarm clock buzzed; 2:30pm. Ah – I was daydreaming again. As usual, I was getting tangled into my thoughts. I might as well go off so I can get to school.

Trudging along the sidewalk with my 4 suitcases, out parked was my Silver Volvo. I started the engine, and drove past the deserted road. Flipping the radio switch for a good song, I found a good 80's rock station and stuck to it. Driving along the highway. I sighed. This Is going to be a long year.

3:00. I have enough time. As I drove off to into the immense cloud, thinking. Slowly, I reached the school. Glancing at the time it was 7:00pm. I parked my car in the corner, hoping it won't make much of a scene there. I grabbed my things out of my trunk and walked into the academy, as big as it may be. I turned around the corner to find the office with big bright letters. As I enter inside.

"Hello, how may I help you sir?" the lady at the counter asked staring at my muscle shirt and what seems to be bearing it.

"Yes, my name's Edward Masen, I'm a new student here" I said quietly.

"Ah yes Edward, you've arrived." She muttered glancing a little too long at me looking for papers, "Well here are your timetable, rooming assignment, and a map of the campus. The first class begins at 8:30am tomorrow. Enjoy your stay here at Dart Brooks Academy."

"Thank you" I replied. Looking at the sheet of paper, my room seems to be located in the east wing of the school 1130- Not bad. 1129…1130 – Finally. While pushing my keys in, turning the lock until it finally clicked from my destined combination. I open it and start to unload on the only empty bed.

Was this fate to bring me to Dart Brooks? Will it just be like all the same? Not any different I suppose. But something, something was telling me this would be different. As if my whole life would change in this school. I let it slip into the back of my head.

I look to the other bed across my room, 7:55pm I think to myself, _I will have to meet him soon or later, you'll have to face him._ I waited for about 10 minutes of silence to start unpacking my thinks. Just as I sighed into a relief no one has entered yet, luck was not on my side today. This tall big guy came through the door. _He could use me as a toothpick – _I thought. My mind was on overdrive today; I'm thinking too much I suppose. He soon came right in front of me and turned to his bed, flipping the sheets up and resting on the bed.

"So you're my new roomie" He said to me.

"What gave it away?" I joked.

"Well for one, your in my room" He joked the same._ Haha, I may enjoy this guy as a friend_. "And two, your standing there like an idiot" He smiled.

"Okay you caught me" I said.

"My names Emmett" Emmett smiled a toothy grin.

"I'm Edward." I sighed. "So what's there to do here?"

"Well for starters, stay away from my girl, she's mine—" he joked. I quickly lost focus as he kept talking. "Great hangout is the pool hall and drive-in." I heard him mumble. I could swear there was something wrong that he didn't want to tell me. I let it slip.

"Hey, you want to meet her and her roomies?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah… sure.." I mumbled.

As we began walking out to the west wing. Emmett opened a door with a key he had.

"HEY ROSALIE. WERE HERE" His booming voice could be heard from a mile way.

"Im in the kitchen" She called. We walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey I want you to meet a friend a mine, Edward this is Rosalie, my beautiful girlfriend" He said, ushering me to meet this tall slender blonde. She was like out of a magazine, perfect —but not my type.

My heart started racing as soon as she the room. She gracefully bestowed me with her flowing brunette hair. As silky as it must be, she let it flow as it swayed from side to side. She was so beautiful in person. Her ocean eyes could be spotted from a mile away. Her lips and cheeks were off the color of a pink strawberry. As she was walking, a tank top and shorts, she was just as perfect as her features. She was absolutely flawless. I was speechless in shock. I thought I was dreaming; As if my vision intervened with my mind. At that moment I felt as if a whole part of me which was missing has just formed together.

"Hey you are listening right?" Emmett soon realized I wasn't paying attention and looked at her and back to me. He gave a wicked grin.

"Hey guys" the heavenly angel called.

"Hey Bella, this is Edward my new roomie" Emmett called.

"Hi Edward" She blushed as she stared at what she was wearing, a gorgeous god she was, beautiful.

"Hi" I said, _stupid Edward, say something more before she leaves._

"Well, I gotta go Rose, nice meeting you Edward" She said as she walked out.

"Aww look Eddie gots a crush on Bella" Emmett's laughter echoed throughout the room. Rosalie smacked him hard on the head. "Oww Rosalie what was that for" rubbing his head.

"For being an ass" She rolled her eyes.

At that moment, a pixie-like girl and blond boy entered the kitchen hand in hand. "Rose whats for dinner?" She asked until directing her attention to me. "You must be Emmett's new roomie, I'm Alice! And this is Jasper" She smiled.

"I'm Edward, Nice to meet you both"

She eyed me carefully before she said her last line, "I have a feeling we found our guy for her Jasper."

_What was that supposed to mean?_

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

**If you liked this chapter, please tell me so I'd be willing to push forward. Its been a while since i've actually posted a story in hopes that it won't get stolen like the last time. **

_Enjoy! _


	2. Bridge to Nowhere

_Thank you soo much for those kind reviews and alerts. I feel special bows_

_Well as much anticipated, here is Chapter2_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**Chapter 2: Bridge to Nowhere**

**BPOV**

I came back from my morning jog to notice someone was also in the kitchen.

"Hey guys" I called, looking around the room. There he was, standing there with his ruffled hair. He looked like a god, smiling like that. But I quickly shuffled my feelings to the back of my head, there's no time to enjoy crushes.

"Hey Bella, this is Edward my new roomie" Emmett called.

"Hi Edward" I looked down to what I was wearing, shorts and a tank top. _Great first impression – _I thought, as I blush my famous deep scarlet. He smiled a crooked grin at my new shade of pink.

"Hi" his voice slurred. All I could think of was… awkward.

Instead of making matters worse, I just decided to leave. "Well, I gotta go Rose, nice meeting you Edward" I grabbed my water bottle and Ipod and walked out. Next thing I heard as I exited towards the door was Emmett's booming laughter.

"Hey Bella, where you off to" I turned around to see Alice standing by the door with Jasper.

"Oh nowhere, just gonna go for a jog, you know" rolling my eyes, "By the way, Emmett and Rose are there with Emmett's new roommate, go say hi."

"Alright, well have fun and remember were going shopping tomorrow" prancing into the room.

Now it's just me and my music. I switched it out to find Linkin Park playing, putting the music on. I let my thoughts dissolve about him and started to feel the rhythm. I started to stretch in front of the door, preparing for my jog. Until I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around to see who it was.

**EPOV**

"Well I think I better go unpack some more. It was nice meeting you guys" I said as I strolled off back to my room. But before I could, there she was again, standing in front doorway drinking her water bottle, blocking my way.

"Uhh…" I said, confused as to what to do. I tapped her shoulder, a burst of electricity flown through me. She turned around, dazed, and confused. I pulled out her ear buds. "Better?"

"Yes much thank you, whats up?" She asked; her voice so tender.

"Your blocking my way" I chuckled, she quickly blushed hiding her face in her hair.

"I'm so sorry" moving aside, not focusing her toward my eyes. _Something's on her mind?_

"It's no problem"

"I got to go jog, I'll see you around Edward" She smiled and ran off. But the way she said my name, it was enticing to hear her say it. I know it sounds weird, but I may actually like her. She's always been in my dreams, she's just so gorgeous. I just have this strong urge to hold her then and there. _What am I saying?_ I can't believe I'm going through pheromones right now? How can my mind prescribe to these tactful events?

I walked off in the direction to my room, still having her in my mind. What do I do about this?

My past – How it can turn and foil my sad torturous misadventures. The sad awakening stories I had to go through. From pain to pain, I wish I could trash my memory box and forget forever. Sleep into a deep trance and never wake up, all but thinking of her.

Yet, time is an illusion. How it twists and turns our mind into juggling tricks and circus acts. Can act like a monster however, the times you want time to move forward, seems like its running backwards into a spiraling pool. Or when you wish time would go slow to extend and cherish the memories? Oh it does the most sickening and vile thing in the world; speeds up for the moment to go away.

Right about now, I'd wish that time was merely an illusion. Or my mind would keep me into a deep sleep trance and I'd never reach the car. Only to run home and wish that I hadn't done what I just did? No – I won't do that to myself. Conquering my fear will be Step 1 of my plan If only I won't lose control in the process.

In the moment of the spur, I suddenly realized my mind was thinking while my legs were doing the walking and before I know it. I'm in my room.

"Hey man what have you been up to?" Emmett. The look in my face gave him the reassurance of what he shouldn't do, and that is talking to me. I felt gratitude for that. I felt my adrenaline shoot up like a knife has just gone through me. "Hmm so what do you want to do man?"

"I just feel like thinking" shuffling through papers, _thinking, I hope he'll believe that_.

For some odd reason I seemed to enjoy Emmett's presence. Although our interests didn't seem to be the same and we had differences. He understood me; and even though it only seemed to be 30 minutes. It felt like a lifetime to me. This is when time is an illusion comes back to me. I love this moment, I hope it never ends. But what confused me most is that Emmett enjoyed having a low, mentally unstable friend who enjoys poetry and reading. I thought he was one of those; _I'm too good for school and reading._ Well next time I'll learn not to judge a book by its cover.

I never really looked at his perplexing image much. How his eyes may have changed colors throughout the day because of the sun. _OH GOD I SOUND GAY!_ Shut up; Stop thinking and analyzing life like you always do. He's your friend, just leave it at that.

All I could keep thinking about, was what Bella could be thinking when I bumped into her, she wasn't on the conversation, her mind was somewhere else.

Am I that Pathetic? Having all this ability to read any mind at the back of my head and having the skill to predict what people are thinking, yet this is the one girl I can't seem to figure out. What was she hiding? God, is this how a regular person feels? Not being able to tell what your thinking and having to guess and let your imagination flow through?

"Hey, lets go to the gym" Emmett said while getting up.

"Yeah sure, nothing better to do" I had to keep my mind off of her. I just had to.

As we headed down, in our shorts and sweats, lots of girls stared at me in awe. I was like a fresh piece of meat to them, they all looked the same to me, stuck-up, too much make-up, skinny, preppy, DUMB, girls. I ignored them.

Once we got in there, Emmett and I seemed to have a fan base building. Girls watched us. A couple even approached me. One named Lauren gave me her number. I didn't think twice when I threw it in the trash – Yeah that's what she is, trash. A couple of girls crowded around me, Emmett seemed to be enjoying my torture and laughed out loud.

I spotted someone outside staring at me, but she was too far away to recognize. She looks so familiar, and beautiful.

Once we finished, he decided my torture was fun for one day, and we were able to leave. I got a good number of sets done. I should go there more often.

Emmett decided it was time for bed. I stared into the view of the horizon and sunset through the window, breathing deeply and prolonging the day's events. I slowly sat down and began contemplating my first day's worth. So much has happened, and my blood can't take anymore. I breathe in and out sighing the moment away. Eyes relaxing back and forth until I doze off into my own little world, cherishing what time I have left alone.

What shall I dream of next?

**BPOV**

As I jogged my way down to gym, I couldn't help but think of him. He was so mysterious and gorgeous. Why am I feeling this way towards someone I don't even know? I shook of my thoughts until I saw him. _Speak of the devil._

He was working out with Emmett, until Lauren decided to have the courage to talk to him. I felt somewhat jealous, I don't know why; I just seemed protective then and there. Slowly, my emotions started to turn into laughter when I noticed she had given him her number and as soon as she left, he threw it in the trash.

When our eyes met, it was weird. I felt connected with him. I kept on jogging, decided that my feelings for him, have to stop now. I can't like him, and I won't, I don't want a repeat of the past.

I got to my room, and jumped into my bed, pulling the covers on top of me.

"Hey Bells, where have you been" Rose walked in.

"Oh just jogging, and I spotted Lauren and her girls trying to flirt with Emmett, I think you should teach them a lesson" I approve when it comes to Lauren. Rosalie growled.

"Hey Bella" Alice jumped on my bed, "So… what do you think of Edward?" Where did this come from?

"Um, I don't know, why do you ask?" concern flowing through my words.

"No reason" she grinned. _Don't trust her Bella. _"So Bella, when do you plan on dating again?" I knew it was coming.

"Alice, I told you a million times, I don't plan on it anytime soon" I frowned, "we'd be so less fragile if our hearts were made from metal." I mumbled.

"Oh Bella, stop having that kind of attitude, you know me and Rose won't let anybody hurt you!" She whined.

"You can't say that for sure", defending my point. How could she think I won't get hurt again? Does she not remember the last time I fell in love and got it taken away?

**_Flashback:_**

_I stood there; my legs couldn't move an inch, staring at him, in that position, with her. I was in shock. How could he do this to me? _

_I ran away, as far as I can, into a forest, I tripped and slipped into deep sleep after I heard, _

"_BELLA WHERE ARE YOU, BELLA!" from Rose and Alice._

**_End Flashback:_**

I shivered at the thought of seeing myself back in that forest, memories spilling through. I can't ever love again; I won't let anybody get past my wall.

I slowly dozed off, into a deep sleep, waiting for my life to slowly begin.

-------------------------------

_ Review please! _


	3. Full Circle

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, that goes to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.**

**Well Since i got so many great reviews from you guys, I felt the need to try and make this one extra long! **

**Also i made a challenge, Every chapter, I'll be making a person say a lyric to a song. You have to find the lyric and tell me the title and who its by. Hint -- Its said by a girl ;) **

**And on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Full Circle, Turn around

**EPOV**

Beeeep.Beeeeep.

My alarm clock buzzed; 6:50am. Ah – I was daydreaming again. As usual, I was getting tangled into my thoughts.

Emmett slowly awoke after me. "Get up Edward; we have to get ready for the assembly."

"Yeah… I guess. I'm going to go take a shower" walking towards the bathroom.

"Oh yeah, your uniform is on your desk. I know it looks dumb on us but you'll love it what the girls get to wear" he smirked.

Showering was peaceful for the most part. Until I started thinking about her, What if she's showering right now? OH MY GOD, what am I thinking, this is wrong. I don't even know her yet and I'm already fantasizing about her. I quickly turned the shower cold, to get rid of my new visitor. Finished my shower and came out with a towel around my waist.

I noticed the uniform. It was light brown jeans, they didn't fit perfectly. There was a red and brown stripped tie, whoever picked this did not have taste. And a navy blue jacket with a white shirt underneath. **(Uniform on Profile) **Well if this is what I have to put up with, I guess I might as well enjoy it.

7:00. I have enough time. Conspicuous when I'm late that way; People staring all around me. Watching my every move as I walk down, collaborating on making my life as miserable as it can.

"You want to get breakfast before we head to the assembly?"

"Yeah sure"

"Alright, I'm going to call up the girls" flipping his cell phone open. "Hey Rose... Yeah were awake... You girls want to get breakfast with me and Edward? Alright, we'll meet you at the café in 10 minutes."

As we headed down the campus, the cafeteria has its own building with the auditorium. As we walked inside the building, I got this sudden burst of electricity flow through me. What was that all about?

"Hey Guys!" Rosalie came up, entering with her short uniform. A short skirt which didn't even come close to her knees, then a white buttoned up shirt, with a blue tie and navy open-concept shirt, with grey suede over-the-knee boots** (Uniform on Profile)**– She definitely will have heads turning in her get-up. I wonder why Emmett lets her go out in those clothes.

"Hey Rose" Emmett yelled. "Where is everyone else?"

"Oh they're down at the cafeteria already. Since you two took so long" She huffed.

"Not my fault, Edward took so long" smacking me on the back.

"Gee thanks" I muttered.

We started walking down a hallway filled with people staring at me. I followed Emmett and Rose to the café.

Once we entered, it was huge, filled at least 1000 people in there. Alice waved her hands from the middle of the cafeteria and we joined them. That's when I got a look at her; Bella.

She was wearing the same thing as Rose, yet she buttoned up her shirt fully. She looked so stunning; I couldn't believe someone could be that beautiful.

I was brought back to reality when I heard somebody's stomach growling. Of course, it had to be Emmett.

"Hey guys. I'm starving"

"We know Emmett" Bella rolled her eyes smiling. Alice grumbled something under her breath.

"Edward lets go get some food" I followed him, never leaving my gaze at her. "So… When you going to ask her out?" I was caught off guard.

"I don't know. I'm not sure she feels the same way as I do" I was blunt and honest. How could that just come out? I never told anybody my feelings.

"Well I think you should, the way you look at her is just so… weird" Grabbing a trayful of breakfast.

"I don't know, I just met her and all—"

"Alright, I'll leave you alone for now, lets get back and eat so we can head to that assembly" Emmett rolled his eyes. We got back to the girls only to notice they stopped talking when we came back, odd.

After Emmett finished his tray of food, we headed to the auditorium just in time before it started to hear the principal's lecture— as I call it.

"Well Students, I'd like to welcome you back to a new year and I hope for good behavior from all of you." He cleared his throat and looked in the direction of Emmett who just high-fived everybody.

The lecture went on for about an hour. Introducing the president of the school named Nate. I noticed him smile at Bella, and she blushed – I don't like him already. After that, I didn't pay much attention and just stared at the ceiling. After it ended, we decided to make our way to our classes.

"Well me and Alice and headed to our design class. See you guys" Rosalie winked at Bella, who turned deep pink.

"I have auto" Emmett said.

Jasper chuckled.

"Alright I'm done, lets go Jasper, Bella can you take Edward to his next class, I have a feeling he'd rather you show him then me" Emmett winked a me, what is with this group?

"Okay, well what do you have next?" She asked curiously.

"I have English, you?"

"We have English together" She smiled, _if looks could kill_.

"Well then, I'd be honored to escort you to our class" smooth… She blushed.

We started walking and talking about random things. Like what's her favorite book and such. We have a lot of interests I never knew. All too soon we were across the school and in front of the classroom.

I handed the teacher my timetable, hoping that Bella doesn't sit next to anybody. But I was so horribly wrong. Mr. Robertson sat me next to a Lauren girl. She looked like one of those girls in the movie 'Mean Girls.' She looks completely horrendous to me, matching her fake put-on eyelashes with her blonde hair, and fake looks, too much make-up for my kind.

She started batting her eyelashes at me, and drooling over me. Oh lord what could go wrong?

"Hey Bella, how was your summer?" some filthy boy came up and sat next to Bella. I don't know why I felt hostility towards this boy. Its not like Bella was mine, but I can't imagine her with any guy, especially not him.

"Hi Mike, it was alright" She had boredom in her face. Thank god, she didn't like him.

"Well I was hoping we could go out sometime" I growled quietly.

"No Mike, I have homework"

"Oh, are you sure?"_What part of no doesn't he get?_

"Yes I am"

"Okay" He slouched back into his seat defeated, but I don't quite think he's given up just yet.

"Alright class, welcome back to school. I hope you had a wonderful summer, and here is the syllabus for our class" He handed the syllabus to person for the row. That girl, who looks oddly like Lauren, didn't pass them to the side. I got aggravated.

"Can I have the syllabus please?" I said to Lauren.

"What's a syllabus?" She looked stupid thinking like that.

"The thing you get at the beginning, telling you what your going to learn in the course" rolling my eyes at her stupidity. I pointed to the sheet at the other side to the girl who was supposed to hand it back to us.

"Oh that thing ... one second" She punched the girl on the other side who looked equally as stupid. "Hey Jessica, pass me that stupid sheet for Edward." The way she said my name was disgusting. She turned back to me, "Here you go"

"Alright class, we will be starting Romeo and Juliet today. To make this interesting, let's partner up girl-boy. So I am giving you 2 minutes." I wanted to be with Bella. Everyone shuffled around. Lauren quickly turned around and faced me.

"So do you like want to be partners Edward?" She got so close to me that I we were barely touching, and batted her disgusting fake eyelashes until one of it hit my eye.

"OWW DAMNIT YOUR EYELASH HIT MY EYE" I stood up, holding my hand to my eye.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She jumped up, acting like an idiot swaying her arms like that.

"MASEN! What is going on here?" Mr. Roberston looked angry.

"She batted her disgusting eyelash into my eye."

"Open your eye" He inspected, "Oh dear, its red. Can somebody taken Mr. Masen to the nurse's?" Before Lauren could say a word, I was saved by an angel.

Bella stood up, "I will"

As we started walking there, I felt the tension build up.

"How's you eye?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine, glad I got rid of her" I smiled.

"Well I am glad, this way—", she paused, looking down, "—we could be partners for the book" smiling back.

"I'd be happy too"

We reached the nurse's office that checked my eye out. "It doesn't look infected from that eyelash; but to be safe you will have to put these droplets in your eye every hour" She paused, thinking of what she's forgetting. "And try not to open it too widely."

She let us go and we reached back to the classroom, seeing a very upset Mike and bitchy Lauren partnered up. Once they saw us, they ran to us.

"Edward! Will you be my partner?" Lauren jumped up.

"Um Sorry, but I'm going to be Bella's partner, so no eyelash will hit my eye again." I politely smiled.

"Humph" She stalked around to what seems to be a distressed Mike, thrown in with sharks.

"I've never seen Lauren more upset in her life. You sure showed her" Bella teased.

The class went on in this fashion, with Bella and me reading and partnered up for the play. We got assigned to a project which I was thankfully doing with Bella. The class ended.

"So what do you have next Edward?"

"I have Music next, what about you?" Hoping she would be in the same class, however I highly doubt that.

"Oh, I have Trig next. Well I'll see you at lunch." She smiled.

As we parted ways, I was just fantasizing the moment we had together. It was so much fun.

"Well you must be Mr. Masen. I am Professor Douglas, your music teacher." He handed me a piece by Beethoven. I smirked. "Well is there a problem Mr. Masen?"

"No, its just this is to easy"

"Then play it for me" He glared at me. I shrugged and went over to the piano. Played every note gracefully, never missing a note. "Well I guess I better give you a harder piece, how long have you been playing for?"

"Since I was five" clearly not caring that he's intrigued with me.

"Well then I'll get you a harder piece."

The class went by slowly, with me playing piece after piece until I faked one piece so he would just give me that piece. I couldn't take my mind of her. I needed to see her more.

**BPOV**

I decided that I'll let Edward come through my wall, but I won't be anything more then a friend. I don't want a repeat of what happened last time. For my safety, he can be a friend. But I feel nothing for him; I hope it'll stay that way. I'm going to be seeing a lot of him, since Rosalie got Emmett to know his timetable. We have 4 classes together. How am I going to get through this?

English class was eventful, Lauren making a great first impression and giving Edward a red eye. He wouldn't like a girl like her anyways. As we packed our bags, I asked what class he had next.

"I have Music next, what about you?" He was eager.

"Oh, I have Trig next. Well I'll see you at lunch." I was content with parting ways. The last thing I wanted was him for be in all of my classes.

We left to our directions and I had to sit through dreaded Trig. Wondering what he was doing. – This is so complicating, I'm not sure how to do this.

**EPOV**

I have five minutes until my next class, and I was extremely lost. Did not know where I was. Usually I am good with maps and such but my mind was not on where I was going and took a wrong turn somewhere. My head in my map, I didn't notice when I hit something.

"Ouch— I'm so sorry" I looked down to notice Bella.

"Oh hey, Bella, Sorry for hitting you" I blushed, which does not happen often.

"It's alright" She picked her things up, "Are you lost?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yes I am sadly; could you help me find Spanish?" She laughed.

"I have Spanish too, so we'll just go together" Thank you god, I get another class with this angel.

I grabbed her books, so she wouldn't have to carry them, as she gracefully walked us to the Spanish room.

We sat next to each other, and the class went by fairly well. The passing of the syllabus, first lesson, then we just talked in Spanish for half the period. Soon enough, it was time for lunch. We met up with Emmett and Rosalie.

"So how is your first half of school going Edward?" He looked at my eye, "And what happened to your eye?"

"Its going well, except the fact that Lauren got her fake eyelash in my eye and almost infecting it" I said calmly.

"HAHAHAAH" Emmett boomed until the whole cafeteria turned around. Emmett kept laughing and pointed at Lauren who shot him a deathly glare until I turned around. She gave me a 'seductive' wave, and went back to her gossiping.

"The whole damn world is just as obsessed with who's the best dressed and who's having sex" Bella sighed, "Gossip sucks"

"Yeah" Rosalie laughed.

"Rose, what do you want to eat? Me and Edward will get it?"

"Do you have to ask? Just get me a Caesar salad" She sighed.

"What would you like Bella" I asked.

"Oh just an apple please" She smiled.

"Bella that is not enough, you need more then that! I'm getting you more then that!" We walked off; I got Bella pizza and 2 hotdogs, her apple and juice.

We walked back, Bella staring wide open staring at her plate. "Edward this is too much, I cannot eat all this"

"Yes you can and you will" I sighed, she needs to eat. She grumbled a lot, but finally ended up taking it, and eating most.

We talked for a while about everything, I never knew such oriented people before.

Rosalie was all about her cars; it's extraordinary to find a girl who has such insight. Emmett is good with mechanics and tools; he'll do great things in the future. Then there's Alice, who is a shop-a-holic, from what Bella's told me. And Jasper, is good with dates and information, he wants to go into Law. Then, there's Bella, she wants to go into English lit. Everyone has a thing of their own.

And I'm here wondering what I want to do, Medical or Music?

My thoughts were pounded when the bell ran signaling 20 minutes until the next class.

"I'm off to Auto" Rosalie stood up. Emmett followed behind her out the café.

"I'm going to design and technology" Alice bounced.

"History for me" Jasper was more excited then Alice.

"I have Biology" I shuffled through my timetable. Bella smiled. "And what is so funny?"

"I have Biology too" She said. "Let's go, I don't want to be late, and it's halfway across the campus"

"Bye guys! Have fun!" Alice chirped out before she was taken by Jasper.

We walked, but we were extremely quiet for some reason. Bella looked like she was thinking about something. I could not figure out what she was feeling.

"Edward… I have to go back to my room to get something. You go on without me" sort-of whispered it out.

"Are you sure?" I questioned. My instincts kicked in, "Do you want me to take you?"

"No, go its okay, I'll get there" She smiled. We parted ways, something didn't seem right. Did I do or say something wrong?

**BPOV**

I needed to get out of there. I have to stop spending time with him. I don't care if I miss Biology and Gym. I'll just come up with an excuse that I'm sick. I can't handle my emotions right now, they're going everywhere.

I just feel like I'm running in circles, but nobody said it was easy. I think back to all my memories, none of them were good. Maybe I should give him a chance?

I kept walking, not sure of where I'm going. Until I tripped over something on the ground, my leg twisted up in a direction I do not think is good. Then the pain came in, tears spilled over as I held onto my ankle.

"Are you okay?" A male voice, I couldn't let out a sound. He tried getting me up, I winced at the pain, he noticed it, and carried me all the way to the nurse. That's when darkness took me over.

I'm going back in a circle aren't I?

* * *

**Well that was a lot of hard work, But i managed to finish it, I found out how im going to take this story, So please review to give me the boost to continue :)**

**R&R.**

**Max. **


	4. You Came Along

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, which go to the wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer.**

**You guys are awesome! I got so many funny and nice reviews which give me an idea to how i can take this story. I hope that you know i take my reviews into consideration in everything i do. **

**Congrats to **_stupidshinyvolvo_ **for being the first to get the correct lyric which was **

**High School Never Ends by Bowling for Soup.**

**Good job to the rest who found lyrics which i didn't intentionally put there**

**The next lyric is said by a guy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: You Came Along**

**Bella's POV**

I dreamt a dream today. It was me running through a forest, not sure of where I'm going but I was headed somewhere. It was the same, as if I wasn't even moving, it got darker and deeper. I just kept running into the blackness, of my mind. I hit something in my dream, a log or a ditch. My foot instantly throbbed and pained for my existence. I couldn't move, I just wept my life away. But then somebody picked me up and took me away from my problems, lifted my burdens away. He led me to heaven. I got a good look of him, Edward. He was my savior. But, I got rushed out of my dream all too soon.

"Bella, are you awake?" a pixie voice urged me to lift my eyelids up. That dream was so real. I looked around and took a glimpse of where I am; the nurse's office.

"Mmmhm… I'm up Alice, what happened?"

"Silly, you tripped over something and sprained your leg, if it weren't for Nate being there, we would not have known where you were" She moved aside, showing everybody, and Nate behind me.

"Nate? You found me?" I was clearly shocked. I thought it was Edward who saved me? What is going on?

"Yeah I did, you were just lying there, couldn't move" He smiled.

"Err. Well, I guess we'll be leaving you two alone" Alice smiled. They headed out the door, leaving a very blushed me and Nate alone.

"Thank you Nate, for picking me up and bringing me here" I might as well be nice to him.

"Oh it was no trouble, how was your summer?" He inched closer to my bed. I never really noticed Nate before much. He has blue eyes, and short brunette hair which covered his eyes at times. His smile is charming; but he definitely is not flirting with me. I highly doubt that.

"It was good, and how was your cottage?" I recalled him telling me before the holidays that he goes there often.

"Oh it was good, well; I suppose I better let you rest. I'll see you around" He flashed me this smile and left. I felt somewhat dizzy, but I think that was the morphine.

"LET ME GO ALICE, I'M GOING IN!" Edward barged in, "Bella, oh my god, are you alright? I should have taken you back to your dorm."

"No its fine Edward, I'm fine. It's not your fault its mine" I tried suppressing my emotions back. Where was he when I fell? I can't remember anything but the dream.

His eyes proved to me that he did not believe me. "I should not have let you go by yourself –" I cut him off.

"It's not your fault, how were you supposed to know" clearly angry he's not letting me be.

"I should have been a gentleman and taken you back" He pleaded. Doesn't he understand no?

"Its fine, I'm fine. Nate found me anyways" His hands tightened at the sound of Nate. Was this jealousy?

"I am going to be beside you every step of the way—" his eyes pleadingly.

"EDWARD STOP! I can take perfect care of myself! I am not a child. So just leave me alone!" I need to be alone and couldn't hold it in any longer. He obviously saw this and stepped aside. He acts like he owns me now.

"Well, if it suits you better" he left.

I instantly felt bad. The one guy who wanted to help me, I pushed him aside because of my stupid feelings. I clearly saw him saving me in my dream. I thought he'd be the one to catch me but he wasn't? How can I think clearly now?

"Why hello there Bella, it's been a while since I've seen you in this bed" Doctor Wailer smiled.

"This bed and I have this on and off relationship going around. It expects me back in its sheets in a couple of weeks" I smiled sarcastically.

He laughed, "Well you are off to go, here are your crutches, please take it easy. I already informed your teachers why you missed classes."

"What time is it?" How long have I been sleeping for?

"Oh its 5:00pm, you've been out for a while, but a minor sprain, it's alright, just keep of it."

I grabbed my crutches and headed outside, only to be greeted by Rosalie and Emmett. "So, you're back to the crutches huh?"

"Yes, sadly."

"Well then, we'll just have Eddie take more care of you then!" Emmett joked. Right before he could come any closer to me, Rosalie tripped him.

"That's for being stupid and saying that" she sighed, "When will he ever learn?"

"Let's get back to the dorms, kind of tried."

I swear I feel the tension going. Am I missing something? Emmett was awfully quiet since he 'fell' onto the pavement. We got to our room soon enough, Rosalie kicked Emmett out and there stood a very anxious Alice and Rosalie waiting for something. I've been kicked into the sharks.

"Well, Whats with you and Nate?" Rosalie started the torture.

"Nothing"

"That doesn't look like nothing. He stayed by your side throughout the whole time. He missed his classes for you." her hands on her hips.

"I can assure you, I'm not getting myself tangled in anything, alright?" That did not suit them.

"What's with Edward then? He wanted to jump into your room and kill something. We had to get Emmett to hold onto him. Then he comes out like you stabbed him."_What is with all these guys lately?_

"I don't know" I mumbled, obviously looking away.

"WAIT! You were walking to class with him weren't you?" Alice jumped from her trance, "And then, you gave him some lame excuse like going to the room to get something, and then went off somewhere." Leave it to Alice, to figure out what happened.

"What if I did that? What does it matter?"

"What is up with you Bella? Since the beginning of school started, you're acting different lately. Bottling yourself up to everybody"

"I just want to think"

"About…?"

"Listen, I'm tired, can we talk later?" Alice grumbled.

"Don't think were done with this conversation then, you're telling us soon or later" She left.

Thank god. I can't stand all this happening, first Edward, now them. How would they like how I'm feeling? They wouldn't like it much. Something's just about to break in me. I won't bring people down with me.

* * *

**EPOV**

She's been on my mind since she told me to leave at he nurse's office. I feel like my heart has been ripped out of my heart and given to her on a platter. Only to get it slashed and stabbed. Her words hurt me.

"_I am going to be beside you every step of the way—" I will be with her every step. I won't let this happen again._

"_EDWARD STOP! I can take perfect care of myself! I am not a child. So just leave me alone!" She said those words with venom in her eyes. She doesn't want me around? _

"_Well, if it suits you better" I was crushed._

I kept walking, walking… and walking. I feel like a zombie. I obviously lost this battle with her.

It began raining slowly, I didn't care. I just stood there in the rain, thinking peacefully.

I knew I would do this to myself. Get in too deep to get myself out. I should have just saved my breath instead of trying to win this battle obviously not worth winning. I will stay, in the mess I made.

* * *

**BPOV**

God, why did he have to be so supporting and push me to my limit? I feel so bad; he's not even in his room. Where is he? Why can't I get him out of my mind? I've only known him for two days, and already I feel like I know him more then anybody.

Its raining, I wonder if Edward's back. I slowly got to Emmett's room without hurting anything.

"Hey Emmett, you guys know where Edward is?"

"No, he hasn't come back yet." Does he even care his friend is outside and its raining?

"PUT DOWN THE GODDAMN WII AND FIND HIM EMMETT!" I can only imagine what he's doing because of what I said.

"Alright geez fine, lets go Jasper."

They walked off, leaving me alone in their room. For once in a long time, I sobbed. What if he was hurt because of what I said? Obviously, I got myself to have feelings for him. I like him, but I shouldn't. I broke down. Tripped over something and fell to the ground.

He was unhappy because of me. I ruined everything.

I finally had the strength to get up and get back to my room. Without looking at Rosalie and Alice, I went to bed.

I had a nightmare again today. I was running, through a deserted hallway. I kept running and running, no thought to where I was. It obviously meant something, I just didn't know what.

Beeeeeeep.Beeeeeeep.

I reached over to hit the alarm clock, but slipped and fell face first onto the floor, "Shit."

"Get up sleepyhead, were headed to breakfast" Alice chirped.

I slowly tried to get dressed, could not put on my own goddamn skirt, I got Alice to help me.

We went to the café to be joined with Emmett and Jasper. Wait where was Edward?

"Where's Edward?" I was frantic.

"Calm down, we found him outside yesterday out just standing, we brought him in. He said he's not in the mood for breakfast" Emmett ate in between chews.

He's avoiding me. I did this to him. How could I be such a heartless person?

The bell rang, I had English. Maybe I should apologize to him. Maybe, I should tell him my feelings.

* * *

**EPOV**

Beeeeeep. Beeeeeep.

My body hurts, I can't feel my arms.

"Hey you wanna go to breakfast?" Emmett stalked in.

"No, I don't feel like it"

"Stop mopping, and get your ass out, your acting like a girl"

"Leave.Now!" I threw my pillow at him, I missed.

I feel like sleeping my life away. But life doesn't work that way, something happens and you move on. But what If I can't? I never admitted it, but I'm in love with this girl. And it just seems like my love crashed onto the floor. I'm not ready for more torture.

The bell rang, and I decided now would be a good time to take a shower. I'll be late who cares. Got out of my shower and dressed in my uniform.

I walked, without reason until I reached the classroom, and entered. All eyes were on me. I didn't bother looking at her.

"Well Mr. Masen, I do not like tardiness. Please try to arrive in time for my lessons" Mr. Robertson cleared his throat. I found my way to my desk next to Lauren. She tried making conversation with me, but I ignored her, every word she said went in my ear, and out the other.

I caught her looking at me lots of times, she had pleading eyes. I couldn't bear make eye contact with her. It won't hurt that way.

I kept to myself the whole entire period, even when it was group discussion, I just read.

That's basically how the morning went; I went to class, ignoring everybody. I felt lifeless. But I am lifeless. All point of living, has decided she didn't need me anymore. How could I be so stupid?

Lunch finally came. I walked pointlessly again, no clue where I was heading, but I knew I was heading somewhere.

"Edward… wait up!" her voice echoed in my head. I didn't stop walking. "Edward please wait!" She was hurting herself trying to catch up in crutches. I stopped, and turned around. She tried to catch up fast and ended up slipping.

* * *

**BPOV**

I tried so hard to find a way to talk to him all morning, but it was just so hard. He wasn't listening to anybody. What should I do? I'll talk to him now then!

I found him, screamed at the top of my lungs, "Edward… wait up!" But he wouldn't stop walking, "Edward please wait!" I need to reach him in time.

I started trusting my crutches more then ever, to bring me faster. I'm straining myself to reach him.

Before I could reach him, my crutch slipped on something, and I was going to land head first onto the floor.

But, he surprised me, dropped his books, and ran to my side and caught me by the waist. Surely, if someone was mad with me, they'd let me fall. No one has ever caught me before.

"Edward… I—"

"Its alright, I don't want to hear it" He looked hurt.

"No, I'm sorry for what I said to you, I… I didn't mean it; I don't want you to leave. Please forgive me, I was acting like a jerk to you, you only cared for my well being" I started to tear up.

He sighed, "You have nothing to be sorry about, and it was my fault anyways"

"No it wasn't, let's just say it's both our faults okay?"

"Alright" he smiled. That's the smiling I've been missing this whole entire time. I felt hole again, "You know, not long ago I gave up hope, but you came along. You gave me something I could hold onto. Bella…" he paused, "I love you."

* * *

**I just had to do this little cliffie, you'll probably bash me for it, but i like it this way (:**

**R&R**

**Max. (: **


	5. I'm Falling For You

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, all that goes to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer**

**Well I tried getting this one out, I know its really short, its just a filler of whats more to come from Edward**

**Congrats to **_Blondie_ **for getting the correct lyric for the last chapter by Cobra Starship. **

**And **_saphyranightfall_**for getting the other lyric by Breaking Benjamin. **

**The next one is not said, but thought. **

**Now on with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: I'm Falling for You **

**Edward's POV**

"Alright" now's a better time to say it, I need to tell her how I feel! I can't contain what I feel for her in just a couple of words, but it's a start. "You know, not long ago I gave up hope, but you came along. You gave me something I could hold onto. Bella…"

Damnit, why can't I get it out, I just need her to know I'm always going to be there for her, SAY IT EDWARD! **"I love you."**

Silence. Breath. Edward.

She sighed, tears rolling down her cheeks. Oh my god, I made her cry. What do i do? Comfort her? THIS IS SO DAMN HARD! Did she reject me? How can you tell with females, they're so damn complicating!

"Edward, I like you a lot, but I think we should take it slow. I'm not ready to bring myself into another relationship too fast to have it taken away for me." I honestly thought my heart couldn't crush again.

"I understand" I let out the breath I'd been holding in this whole entire time. I'd rather hurt myself, then hurt her anymore then she already is.

I know what I have to do now, I'm going to prove myself to her, show her I'm not like the others, I will stay. I want her to know that without any doubt, and I won't stop until she does. I won't let her down.

The battle has been won, but war has just begun.

* * *

**BPOV**

I don't know what to feel. He'd told me he loves me, and I couldn't get out those words. I know I feel something for him, but I feel like I'm going too fast. What if I pushed him away?

Well there's no point in thinking things. After he said he understood, It's about time we head into the cafeteria and eat. He can be my friend for now, but I don't want to rush things. My heart is still scarred from before.

We enter the cafeteria to see chairs, lined up, and everybody facing the auditorium. What is going on? I gasped. I completely forgot about the welcome back talent show we have every year. This is not good.

"Hey guys, over here" Rose waved us to two seats in the front. Should I warn Edward? They'll probably convince him to sing. We always had to go through this, the new member of our group would do something embarassing, I am certain Emmett is going to push him to do something.

Edward leaned in to my ear, "What's going on, Bella?"

"I forgot to mention about the we have a welcome back talent show, and they are probably convincing you to go up here...hehe sorry" I half smiled.

"Gee thanks" sarcasm,_ I wonder what he'll sing?_

"Alright, well everybody settled and ready for our annual talent show back to school?" Nate announced. There were horrendous applauses and 'Yeah' all around, "Well first person is Lauren Mallory and her girls singing her annual…" he grimaced, "Hit me Baby one more time by Britney Spears, Round of applause everybody."

As Lauren began shaking her booty, and doing disgusting turns, she began singing the worst possible version I've heard from this song. She came closer to the front, and winked at Edward. A surge of anger rushed through me, it's not like he'd like her or anything. I mean, he just told me he loved me, why am I making such a big fuss over something like this?

Lauren ended her salute to Britney Spears, and it was time for another act. I could already feel the surge of energy as Emmett was pressuring Edward to… WHAT? Play piano? Now I really want to see this happening.

"You know we all had to do it, just do it, you'll do awesome man!" Emmett whined.

I nudged him, "Go on, I want to hear you play" smiling.

He looked my way and smiled, "If you want me to" and walked along to the stage, whispering to Nate something. After a few long minutes, a piano was on stage. I started getting so excited he'd play the piano!

Once he began, I instantly knew the song. Fall for you by Secondhand Serenade. **(A/N: For more effect, i suggest you pop it in and imagine Edward in his uniform playing this on the piano, Its a nice imagination)**

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
It couldn't be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core..  
_

He nearly caught my heart with that. The way he's singing it. Every note's perfection.  
_  
But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear its true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find _

He started playing the note's so smoothly and gently, making every note graceful. Playing with such devotion, and love, How did i not know that he could play the piano? I knew he was in advanced music, but i never bothered to ask what instrument. I think i should get to know him more.

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you that I would never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start_

_Oh, But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible to find_

_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words  
'Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight. When you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

He ended the piece with his own interpretation, and stopped playing. He stood up with his goofy grin looking right at me.

Rosalie was still shocked and open mouthed, "That was amazing"

Alice's eye's nearly popped out of her forehead.

Everybody gave him a standing ovation, Lauren and her gang nearly fell over, when he finished.

Edward came back. Alice was the first to talk, "Edward that was awesome! Who knew you could play piano!" He shrugged.

I reassured, "She's right you know, you did really well"

"Well if you say so" what is with him and his smiling? It's making me light-headed.

Nobody wanted to go after him, so we just stayed and talked until some more people decided to make fools of themselves, and the rest of the day went by in a breeze, we did samples in biology, I was thankful Edward was sitting next to me. But lots of girls approached him, and told him how great he was. Flirting with him, and I was right there to watch it, I wanted to barf with all these disgusting barbie look-a-likes batting their eyelashes and flinging their blonde hair everywhere like its a slingshot. After they left, we enjoyed ourselves, Edward took me to gym and since i was excused, I just watched him throw the basketball around.

Afterwards, Edward walked me back to my dorm, and we parted ways. I'm still thinking of how the day went. It was weird at times, but what are my feelings for him? I don't know anymore.

* * *

**EPOV**

When she told me to go on stage there, I knew the exact song and how I was going to sing it. It was perfect for the moment, I wanted to impress her. She seemed shocked that I could play piano; I thought I mentioned it to her?

I got approached by some people, asked me out on a date, but I got rid of them. Lots of guys patted me on the back and called me a 'playa' for getting every girl in the school to acknowledge me, but the did i get the right one?

* * *

**I was thinking of getting a beta, so if anyone is interested please tell me :) R&R**

**Max. **


	6. Spun

**Thank you so much guys, for understanding and not getting hugely upset with me for slightly abandoning this story.**

**Well I tried SO mighty hard for you guys, and i was able to complete Chapter 6 today! I hope to be more frequent with my chapters but for now, **

**Here you go!**

**xo. Max**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Spun**

**Edward POV**

Maybe if I close my eyes, I could get to sleep. Maybe if I hold my breath, I'll jump into unconsciousness and perhaps die? Maybe… That's all the world comes to, chance. Life is complicating. I can never understand girls, no matter how hard I try they are so mystic, and here I lay on my bed watching the ceiling fan spin, what a perfect weekend.

Do you ever wonder if god is testing you? I feel it constantly, like a rush of a knife going through your heart. A daily reaction will cause for me to explode sometimes. If you're lucky, you may be the one I confide in. Otherwise, you can see it in my eyes.

I was born with this curse as I call it. My true and saddest of moments can be seen through my eyes. Even upon the funniest of moments, my eyes are dry with sadness. It was a gift as my family calls it; I call it the evil bearer of my pain. Most people say that your pain can be shown through your actions or even thoughts? Me; I got my eyes, one which betrays my body constantly. Showing everyone to see my true emotions at times when it wish to hide it and lock it away forever. I'm very lucky huh?

I'm slowly breaking down. It's been… what? 2 weeks since the talent show, and my irrevocable love for Bella, yet I haven't heard a word from her. I only see her in class, staring off into space or ignoring me. Last I recalled she didn't want me to control her.

I guess this is what it feels like to be rejected.

Haunting isn't it? To feel the shallow response of your deepest desires crushed. To feel the sad displeasing moment of time waiting to collide upon your death. Oh how I fancy the dead. How I wish my life can stop any waking minute to shatter apart my soul. I wonder about the afterlife? I'd rather much be having misery under someone's control then having misery under the name of God. He hath pondered my thoughts into the state of dust crashing down onto the ground.

How do I know if I'm in love? How can I be sure? Did I just make a stupid mistake to assume love, when I or no one I've met besides my parents has felt it?

There it is, the recognition in my mind. Disappointment which just appeared in my heart. I have to forget about her. I can't chase what's not willing to be chased, can I?

I've finally realized to move on, feels good at some odd point. I no longer feel the deprivation of having no one. Loneliness has far from entered my soul; I wish to keep it that way.

I rolled over. There staring intently at me was Emmett.

"Jeez man how did you even get in here without me noticing! What are you, some kind of ninja?" I grumbled and turned over.

"Sorry I was just wondering why you've been so moody these days, you're like totally blowing my mellow here man!" He ranted. Just when he was about to say something, his phone rang,

"Hi babe, what's craka lakin'" nodding to himself, "Alright ill call you back when

I'm done"

I immediately shut him off, and went back to my eternal sleeping.

"Edward my man!"

I got woken up to Emmett thrashing me about.

"What?" I opened one eye.

"Do you wanna join us to the beach! The sun, water, and hot babes everywhere, you know its gonna be awesome! So do you wanna come?"

"No thanks" I closed my eyes peacefully, hoping for Emmett to get the hint and leave.

"Aw come on man… I know for certain Bella's coming!" From the sound of his voice, he's probably grinning right now.

"No."

"But—"

"No."

"You—"

"No."

"Geez man, you're like my grandpa. Come on Prude"

"No."

"How can I make you come with us?"

"Nothing" I felt so tired of these one word answers.

"Fine, you won't do anything, you're like my grandpa… damn, even my grandpa would know to come to the beach to check out babes" and with that, he left.

Finally peace and quiet.

Until Emmett barged in, not two minutes later.

"Listen man, you gotta come with us, even up the guys and girls. Please!" He was begging now.

"What part of 'No' do you not comprehend?" seriously getting aggravated from his constant whining, god he's like a chick.

Emmett stalked off, grumbling something about 'not getting some tonight' and everybody hating him.

I slept for about 20 minutes until I was finally woken up by a sudden urge to pee.

While walking to the bathroom and doing my duty, I Sighed leaning on the bed, "Maybe I should go for a jog."

While picking myself up from the irreversible, I continued to dress and walked out of my room, looking for my Ipod. I spotted it, on the couch. That wasn't where I left it last, that's odd. I check to see what song it was on, _Raise It Up by August_ _Rush_ was playing. I don't recall listening to this recently. Oh well.

After slowly debating on who would've listened to m Ipod, I gave up and left the dorm. A fresh crisp jog will help boggle my mind to shut up for a while.

I was running aimlessly, until I realized where I had run to. The beach, god even my legs are betraying me now. Until I just noticed, the beach is only just south of the campus all along. I scanned the beach, hoping to get a glimpse of Bella before she notices me, and there staring at me, sitting down in all her glory was the most gorgeous girl, no woman, I have ever seen in my life.

_Bella._

**BPOV**

_I love you…_

I can't seem to get it out of my head. I thought I made it clear, I still wanted to be friends, yet I sourly pushed him away. I shut him out like I'd usually do. What is wrong with me?

"Hey Bella want to come to the beach with us?" Alice popped in from the door.

"Sure, I need to get my mind of things" I got up to find that Alice already took out my bikini and clothes to wear.

"So... What's been on your mind?" Rosalie popped in from the door.

"Nothing" I stared at the wall, hiding myself.

"Come on Bellla, we both know how badly you suck at lying. Its about Edward isn't it? Did you ask him out, and he said no?" she questioned?

"No!" I screamed, aggravated at their accusation.

"Bella whats wrong?" Alice looked clearly upset that I was upset.

"Its nothing alright, I'm just stupid" I said, looking down.

"Tell us Bella." Alice prompted.

Then there my story started, with the beginning of the infirmary incident, and those three words that I had to rudely reject in my mind. The stupid way my mind worked, asking to be friends, and then going back on my own word. How he probably hates me and I was ranting and crying to my best friends. I realized that now, I have to do something to save our friendship, and keep the insanity I have from slowly slipping away.

"I have to fix this." I blurted.

Alice started, "Alright well, don't just storm into his room, lets think this calmly and cool—"Rosalie interrupted her.

"Let's invite him to the beach!" She grinned.

"YES! And then you can talk to him there. Alright Rose, you call Emmett and tell him to convince Edward to join us. And while were waiting, we'll make you look fabulous for Edward!" She started for her make-up bag, hair dryer, and more things which I'll surely regret afterwards.

After much prepping and primping, in the eyes of Alice, I was ready. As Rosalie stormed in the room, with her phone in her ear, looking aggravated.

"No Emmett keep trying, he has to say yes! I don't care how you do it, just try!" She slammed the phone.

"Any problems with Emmett, Rose?" Alice asked.

"No, Edward's just being a little stubborn, is all" she sighed.

I hope he comes, I really need to talk to him and straighten things out, we do have to be on speaking terms for our English project and its nearly due date.

I was taken out of my trance with Emmett storming in, "ALRIGHT LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

"Emmett, where's Edward?" Alice asked.

"He's not coming, Dude's got issues, but who cares, you ladies have the Em to keep you company" He grinned and winked.

"You idiot! We give you one job! ONE! And you can't even do that now can you? Edward was supposed to come! And you… you... UGH!" Rosalie slammed the door on his face.

They both looked at me empathetically. I was about to cry. I lost it. A great friendship with Edward and I had to ruin it.

"I'm such an idiot!" crying my eyes out.

"Shh.. Sweeties you don't, I promise you, he will realize what a jerk he's being and come to his senses, calm down…" they both hugged me.

After about a minute of fixing myself to look decent, we were off to the beach. For a day of forgetting about my problems and focusing on having fun. If I could get part the image of Edward every 5 seconds from popping up.

When we finally reached the beach, we grabbed a towel from our bags and umbrella, setting down in the shade. I lotion-ed and ate, taking a book from my bag, I sat down and disappeared from the real world, into my story.

"Bella come play with us!" Alice jumped, from the beach courts.

"No thanks, it'll be uneven then" I faked a smile, realizing that I've always been the 5th wheel without a date or anybody. It hasn't bothered me before, but I feel like a part of me is missing.

I tensed, I had the feeling I was being watched, I carefully scanned the beach, not finding anyone in particular, but him. And he was staring right at me.

_Edward._

* * *


	7. Guilty as Charged

**I updated! and it hasn't been a month!!**

**I'm going to try to do monthly updates, if i feel inspired I'll write earlier. But i am trying my best!**

**I decided to do an all Bella POV, it was hard, seeing as I'm so used to Edward's POV but i guess i did alright?**

**Anyways, done with my sudden ranting!**

**Enjoy! (: Max.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Guilty as Charged**

**Bella POV**

Sigh. At least all my prepping and make-up didn't go to waste. He's appreciating It. That must mean something.

After a much debated quarrel in his head, by the looks of it. He started heading towards my direction. I started feeling self conscious of myself. Was I pretty enough for him? Did I look alright, with this bikini on?

I seemed decent enough. Maybe it won't be so bad to just apologize to him, and maybe just maybe, we could become friends again. Then, I won't feel like such a jerk to him.

I wanted to just run up and him, hug him and tell him to never leave me again. That I didn't mean any of what I said, and that I wanted to always be by his side.

But all that anticipation wiped away.

He was halfway up to me, when he stopped and cursed loudly. Looking like his better half got to him, and slowly walked away. Leaving me here, alone, with what? My Thoughts to keep me company.

My heart dropped.

Felt like a thousand needles being shoved into them, slowly breaking it into pieces. Then, handing them off to him, for proof of what he just did to me, with such a simple gesture.

How could I have been so stupid to let all this affect me? Why must I be such a jerk? What is wrong with me?

Something, something deep inside me, is telling me to stay away. Yet, I still have that emptiness void, that won't be filled without being around him.

_Go to him! _One part of myself said.

_No! You mustn't. You'll ruin all our hard work to keep guys out! _The other fought back, with just as much determination.

_Your being a priss. Just go to him and fill that empty feeling._

_Gosh, your an idiot, he probably hates you now anyways, make it easier on yourself. Want to get heartbroken twice?_

Gah. My mind hates me today.

What do I do?

I lost one thing, one tiny thing that meant a lot to me. How can I go on? When I know I caused him pain, and that I was also causing myself pain.

That's it, I won't feel, I won't think. I'll be dead, alive physically but not in spirit. I'll end this numbing pain and set myself free.

God Job Bella, you've finally thought things through. Renee would've been proud.

Then why does it feel horrible?

_I'll tell you why, because stupid asshole Edward Masen had to show up and ruin all your hard efforts!_

Ignoring everything around me, making my new found self to work, I slowly got up and stretched, also ignoring the slight pain I felt on my leg from spraining a couple weeks back. Letting myself free from everything for just a second.

Life sucks shit.

I got up and retrieved my bags. Alice must've noticed me getting up and getting dressed because she was beside me in seconds.

"What are you doing?" she looked at me as if I was a caught stealing cookies.

"I'm going back. I really don't want to be here Alice, please don't try to change my mind"

"You can't just leave, Bella!" She stomped, aggravated. I can see her point; it took Alice and Rosalie a very long time to get me back to my normal self, and all their hard work down the drain. I slightly felt guilty for a second, until I didn't feel anything.

"Too bad" I really didn't like being mean to her, but if I didn't, she wouldn't let me leave.

"I wont let you Bella!" She stomped, soon enough the gang came to see what was up.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm leaving, don't try to stop me, I'm going back to the dorms" I said aggravated that every thing I did was being tracked.

"Bella, do you think that's a good idea? Just stay and hang—"

"FUCK YOU ALL! JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I stomped on my sprained leg, causing slight pain to rise, "Just leave me alone please" I whispered causing tears to come out.

They just stared at me for the longest time, until I got up and left. They better not follow me.

* * *

Walking, or limping aimlessly for about half an hour, gets a girl thinking y'know. I felt like writing.

I ventured off to my dorm room, and plopped onto my bedside, thinking. Minutes later, I couldn't take it if they came in here and demanded an explanation.

I changed, and slowly walked out of the room, just walking around. Gazing around at all the people and things passing by myself. I don't know what I was looking for; all I know is that I never found it yet.

Lots of occurring images come into my head, mostly Edward.

I guess he gave up on me; I would've given up on myself as well. Nobody needs a person like me to lug around. I'm surprised Alice and Rosalie put up with my non-mood self. All I do or _did_ (thanks to my sprained leg) was run.

No wonder, I've been lifeless this whole entire time and never realized. The beach was the only thing I ever did with the gang, and even that didn't turn out great.

When they went to dinner, I'd _decline_.

When they went out to parties, I stayed and studied.

I'm a very boring person I guess, to have gone this far without having to interact with others, other then the gang.

And when I finally got that interaction, I cut him off.

_It's for the best._

As everything else in the world is, coming over and over again.

I'm losing it. Here I am, just staring off into space, and all I can think about is having pointless conversations in my head.

I need to get out of this.

As I was walking, I realized it got substantially darker. Looking up, the moon was looking right back at me. How did I get outside and its already dark?

Odd.

I looked around slowly, noticing I was in the forest. _The _Forest. The one where I fell and sprained my leg. I remember every moment of it. I fell right there, by that tree. And I laid down there for god knows how long, until Nate found me.

Did my mind subconsciously take me here?

I started walking deeper into the forest, until I turned a couple of directions, only to get myself lost even more. I went into the bushes and stopped.

It was beautiful.

A meadow

How come no-ones ever found it before?

I like this place.

I feel peace, and calmness. I slowly sat down, and gazed lovingly at my new found discovery.

Everything that's occurred recently, led me to finding this meadow. It's a great escape to reality. I could stay here forever.

* * *

I don't know how long I stayed at the meadow, but I suddenly realized I had slept on the ground. My hair was filled with leaves and such. I was groggy, and dirty everywhere.

I stood up, noticed it was morning.

How am I going to explain this to the gang?

I started walking, trying to find my way back. After maybe an hour of two, I finally got myself back into civilization, sadly. I started back to the dorm, preparing for the hurricane.

But before I could even get into the building, Rosalie was there with her cell phone on hand, screaming into it, until she noticed me. She grew fifteen patches of emotions in about a second. From worry, to anguish, to sadness, to anger.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU BELLA!"

She ran up to me, and started screaming at me, they were worried I see.

"I got lost in the forest and slept there" plain and simple answers always get me out of things like these.

"Why didn't you take your cell phone with you? Emmett and Jasper were looking everywhere, and Alice even tried running around begging people if they've seen you! Just because your mad at us, doesn't mean you can't call us and tell your safe!" She growled. I cringed.

I hated when people cared for me, and worried too much for me.

"I'm sorry."

"Well its fine, your safe, that's all that matters" she sighed, grabbed her phone, and called Emmett, telling him that I was here and fine.

We headed upstairs to our room, where I showered and changed. When I got out, they were all there with their hands on their hips, looking quite angry with me.

Alice came up to me, with tears down her face, "You couldn't have called? We were so worried."

"I know Alice, I'm sorry about what I said earlier, you don't have to worry about me, honest" I smiled sheepishly.

"I'm not mad at what you said; I'm upset that you had to put me through that. I was scared shitless! Least you could've done was call us, and we could've gotten you. Lost in the forest? Come on Bella, you know better then to run into the forest. What happened if you hurt yourself again? Then how would we have found you?" She ranted, tears water falling downwards onto her face. I walked over, and hugged her, while she cried.

"I know, I know. I won't do it again I promise" sighing.

After about, half an hour of having to apologize and promise never to do it again, I decided it was time for my work-out. I started getting ready, grabbing all my necessities.

"Alright well since that's settled, I'm going to head back to my dorm. Haven't seen Edward in a while" Emmett clapped his hands together.

Emotionally, I cringed. His name brought on memories.

"Well guys, I'm going to go the gym, to do some work-outs. I'll talk to you guys later" I murmured as I walked off, heading towards my second favorite place.

"Bella wait!" Jasper caught up to me, "You forgot your cell phone. We wouldn't want

everyone worrying again.

"Thanks" I smiled and walked off again.

When I got there, I decided to grab some weights to do some push-ups. I need to keep myself pre-occupied.

Popping in my Ipod, and grabbing weights, I started my much anticipated work-out. I moved onto sit-ups, calf raises, and the treadmill.

After about 2 hours of a tiring work-out. I headed back to my room for a shower, and some reading. But, I couldn't get some things out of my head though.

It was hard not to. Seeing how humans can multi-task and think about many things at once.

I noticed that everyone wasn't here. Probably out staying away from me, I'm a threat to society. I grinned at the thought.

I did all of my daily routine, with little or no enthusiasm, and headed off to bed early.

With a last thought popping into my head.

Edward.

* * *

**like it? Different for me.**

**Edward is more my forte. **

**Tell me what you think**

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**

** Soo click the button please. Make me a happy camper!**

**xo.Slash.Folie**


	8. Re'Education Through Labor

**Alright Well I got this out ages ago. But i didn't want to post until Fanfiction fixed their problem.**

**As you guys have stated, I'm best off with Edward, I will through Bella here and there.**

**Here it goes :)**

**Enjoy (: **

**Max.**

* * *

_**Last Time on Say that you Love Me…**_

_I noticed that everyone wasn't here. Probably out staying away from me, I'm a threat to society. I grinned at the thought._

_I did all of my daily routine, with little or no enthusiasm, and headed off to bed early._

_With a last thought popping into my head._

_Edward._

* * *

**Chapter 8: Re-Education (Through Labor)**

"My eyes lit up, my heart gave a heave, and I felt a pang of homesickness so acute I actually almost hurt" – Tomson Highway.

**EPOV**

Tick. Tick. Tick. I swear, I am either losing it, or going insane. Didn't my clock used to go beep? The clock surely can't go anything slower can it? Am I mental?

I must be, to become the person I am right now.

Through pain and hardships, the world can't just open up into a black hole and seep me into it, diminishing into nothingness.

Of course it can't. I'm a jerk.

A big fat, lowlife, who can't even speak out what he really thinks to the one person he, so desperately, wants to open up to. I wish. _Sigh_, I wish I could tell her. Run up to her, and kiss her senseless, she feels the passion. The burning feeling I get when I'm not around her. The drive that makes me want to see her. The –I'm getting ahead of myself.

She completes me. Cliché, I know. I'm not good for much other then that. Other then the nagging burn, and the constant whines, I have to succumb to, which is my mind.

How can I go through this?

My heart says one thing, to fight for her, to make her believe she loves me, as much as I say I do. Or do I?

Maybe I'm just going on some fantasy I brought on myself. The kind of truism sort of girl next door, or in my case next dorm (ha-ha very funny, I'm catching onto Emmett). Boy falls in love; they date, live happily ever after, right?

No of course not, that doesn't work here, for me. It takes a lot more then that to get what I want. I have to fight for what I believe in, or I don't get it at all.

But can I fight? After everything I've just done?

_Flashback_

I saw her, she was there. Looking as stunning as ever, in her bikini. She looked so peaceful I almost didn't want to disturb her. But she already saw me.

I could go up to her, strike a conversation.

_Hi, how are you Bella? Long time no see._ No.

_Why haven't you been talking to me? I miss you._

_You drove me mad women! I just want to make you see that were meant for each other._

All probably ending in horror, I'll just get her more aggravated.

As I was continuing on, and slowly reaching her. I was having the internal battle within myself. My rational side, said to leave and let her come to me. Although my selfish side, said to talk to her, and make her hurt for what she's caused.

Then I decided I couldn't talk to her. She obviously avoided me for a reason right? I'm not going to go, and get more hurt. So I'll just walk away.

"Shit" I whispered; low enough that she couldn't catch it. And I slowly walked off, leaving behind my essence, fire and passion with her. I could never tell her how I truly feel with our how her friendship has turned.

_End Flashback_

And it's been, 1 hour since then. I've officially lost myself, the battle, and the war. I got out alive, but I slowly disintegrated.

I lost contact with Emmett since he left, it didn't seem like they spotted me there. That's a relief.

But as I'm sitting here, pondering to myself. I feel as if I'm missing something. Something important with Bella that I never caught before, there's another side of her I don't know.

And right now, it's crucial to know. Mine and her life depended on it, in some sort of way.

I slowly got up from my camp-out in my bedroom, and trudged my way towards the television. I channel surfed, until stopping on a show.

As I was watching, my mind couldn't help but wander, to other things, and people. As far as I'd like to run away from it, it comes back and bites me in the ass.

It never seemed to end, this desert, so flat, so dry. I am completely lost in myself.

And my name is Edward Masen.

"It took a sea a thousand years,  
A thousand years to trace  
The granite features of this cliff,  
In crag and scarp and base."

I continually was reading aloud to myself, hoping to calm what's left of me.

"It took the sea an hour one night,  
An hour of storm to place  
The sculpture of these granite seams  
Upon a woman's face"

I sighed; E.J Pratt can be a mastermind when he wants to. The way he effectively demonstrated his poem to represent many different characteristics, and emphasis to his forms of writing. I wish I was as thought provoking as him.

That's it.

I need structure.

I can forget if I choose to. I've just been holding onto the little sanity I have left. I can let it go.

And I'll start doing that tomorrow…

* * *

**:O Is that a cliffy i see?**

**Dun Dun Dunn ! What's going to happen next?**

**Review Please, and make me a happy twilighter (: they make me write faster to please you!  
**

**P.S. am i in desperate need of a beta? Do i suck with grammer?**

**xo.Slash.Folie**


	9. Together We Made It

**Forgot about these, Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, all that goes to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**Sorry i took soo long guys. If you got emails. **

**I'm soo sorry, but i tried to delete the AN and it made everything weird. **

**But this is it!  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

**Max.**

**

* * *

**_**Last Time…**_

_That's it._

_I need structure._

_I can forget if I choose to. I've just been holding onto the little sanity I have left. I can let it go._

_And I'll start doing that tomorrow…_

_

* * *

_x.x

**Chapter 9: Together We Made It**

"…I am not so much surprised as touched by a pang of loss at being here on the adult side of the world." – Unknown.

A few weeks later!

**EP****OV**

You're always taught as a child, that you have to grow up someday, and bring yourself you onto a new world. And when that day arrives, you wish it hadn't with all your might. Because you realize, just how much you give up to become said adult. All the childish games, and the fun you had when you were a teenage, the carefree joy, and moments of rebellion are gone. You're struck into the real world, the side in which you can never go back upon. For it to come back is a mystery. In which only people who can surely manage and maintain themselves, can. I heard it takes a long time, year's maybe.

And here I am, learning to grow up. Owning up, as I like to call it. To all the mistakes and problems, I had to deal with when I was just beginning to have fun. When I thought the world couldn't get worse, and that it was all fun and games. You get punched in the gut, and realize just what you lose.

I've now just realized, I have to become an adult, and since I've gone weeks thinking like one, without having to worry about the fun and shenanigans I would have been doing at this point. I'm not. Is it really worth losing all the fun to know how to think properly?

I don't know.

And this is where I am right now, sitting on my table, trying to concentrate on Biology. The inheritance traits you get from your parents. How we are what we become.

I could not maintain my focus. Without still pondering, If I should go back to being carefree.

While I looked around my room, I start to feel like this is my own personal den of hell. Being an adult, sucks, you have to do a lot of stuff you might regret in the future.

So how can I know what I'll regret? Easy, you don't.

I look out the window; the sunset comes crashing downwards into the horizon, creating an array of red and orange, sometimes blue. I like to think of the sunset as the end of a happy day, though beautiful as it may, it has to end sometime.

Wasn't the beginning of the school year inwardly perfect in its own way?

Though words can also break that high, and bring you crashing down.

My days go by naturally, without me corresponding to it naturally. I walk the halls, ignoring the stares, and just getting on with the day, hoping for a light to come out, breaking me from it. Alas, nothing does.

_Ring._

My head lifted, to the source of the deafening ring; which freed me from my acute behavior. There on my bed was my cell phone, ringing and vibrating across the bed.

Could it be her? Should I really get my hopes up?

I slowly walk over to my bed, to inspect it closely, as if it was a time bomb.

There on the screen was her name, with her picture that I programmed in class when she wasn't looking at the beginning of the year.

I lifted it up, casually, and contemplate whether to answer or not.

The side which says, It'll be something great won over.

I flipped it open, "…Hello?' It came out more as a question.

"Edward" she sighed into the phone, as if I wouldn't have answered the phone. Excited?

"Bella" Her name flowing through my lips, was gentle and beautiful, as if a weight has lifted off my shoulders. I didn't realize how much I missed her voice.

"Um, I was calling to talk to you about the English assignment we were teamed up on a couple weeks ago." Figures, she wouldn't want to talk to me personally.

When you think you get that burst of happiness, you assume you are finally getting a chance. And then it comes crashing down, saying _I told you so_, a million times in your head.

"What assignment?" My mind was reeling in a thousand thoughts per second. Did I really auto-pilot myself through all this time? It was mid-November, for heavens sake.

"The one where we partnered up for Romeo and Juliet at the beginning of the term, remember eyelash incident. She told us, that we have to present a scene, which is pretty stupid since its English class, and not drama, but yeah, were pretty late on it, I cant believe time flew by so fast right." she chuckled, as I sensed a bit of desperation in her tone, or I was just reeling in the fact that I missed half my time thinking about unappealing things.

I was supposed to be focused on my grades. How can I become a doctor if I can't even remember things? Next thing I know, I'll be slicing open a guy in the stomach, when I was supposed to open his head up!

"Edward..?"

She was still on the phone with me, "Oh yeah sorry dozed off. So do you want to um meet somewhere to start practicing and getting a part done?"

"Yeah that'd be great, I can come over tomorrow if that's alright. Its getting pretty dark right now" she sighed, and I heard shuffling going on in the background.

I looked outside, as she said. It was dark, and that I was also exhausted.

"Yeah I'll just head to bed in a bit." I looked around, typical guy mess; I can clean in no time tomorrow.

"Alright well I'll see you tomorrow"

But just before she could leave, I threw in, "Bella."

"Yes Edward?" she asked, almost expectantly.

I sighed, "I missed you."

"I… missed you too." she exhaled, "I guess I'll just head to bed."

"Sweet dreams"

"You too" she replied, I shut the phone off afterward. The last thought in my mind was Bella, before dreaming of a night less day.

In my haste to get the room ready, I was running everywhere, picking up, clothes, mostly Emmett's off the floor. For goodness sake, being Emmett's roommate has some disadvantages. He comes into my room, and throws his clothes on the floor.

"Bella will be here any—"But I couldn't finish, I tripped over something. There were Emmett's massive shoes on the floor to where I fell, but before I could start yelling curses. This is my bedroom Damnit!

I got up, went to his room and threw them into his closet. Then I resumed to my clothing clean-up brigade, only thinking about Bella to get me through this.

Then, I had an epiphany.

This was what was missing in the past, however long I was gone, not in control of myself. I was missing something, and during the time it took me to shut down and now. I always thought that something was wrong, and that I wasn't living anymore.

It was Bella. She was what I was missing. It took me all this time to figure out, I was missing her.

The simple things about her; her voice, laughter, and her beautiful smile, get me through the day. She was my light, the light of the sunrise every days, and the end to the sunset. She changed me in the amount of time I knew her, and now, I can't live without her.

Then I know what I have to do. Whether she doesn't want me as nothing but a friend; a friend is what I'll be.

I'll be there for her, with whatever she wants from me.

So that I can continue on with my life, and be freed from the masochistic ways I've become.

Just as I was contemplating my new ways, I was broken out of my futuristic vague dreams, with a knock on the door.

"Come in" I yelled, and as that occurred, I suddenly remember through my haste to clean, and my sudden epiphany, I didn't clean much at all. It looked like one side threw up Emmett's clothing, while the other was clean. "shit" I muttered, if mother saw me right now, I'd sure get hell to pay.

"What was that?" Bella sauntered in. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a blue sweater. The outfit was plain, but on her, it was perfect.

"Nothing. Sorry for the mess" I grabbed my entire English textbooks from the table, and threw them on the bed, motioning Bella to join me.

"So…I was thinking we should try and do a scene, not many people would pick. So that we wont look stupid going up after 7 people of the same thing." She blushed, afraid I'd say no; it was a smart idea though.

"I agree completely, lets see then" We both flipped through our paperback copies. I started skimming through everything I could.

This took about the time one of us, found something worth professing.

"Oh! How about Act 3, Scene 5. I'm almost certain everyone else will do the first balcony scene. What do you think? It has a lot of monologue, and we can act it out great." she beamed.

"Yeah I agree with you. What about the second part to the assignment. What do we have to do there?" I asked, I was really confused about all this happening, nonetheless I enjoyed it thoroughly.

"Oh. Well we have to take our parts, and basically write what they were talking about. Changing it from olde English to modern day English, this isn't very hard. We could probably add a bunch more stuff to it. We could blow them out of their socks." She bit on her pencil shyly, which was adorable by the way.

"Yeah, that sounds great, so how about, we practice a bit, and then we both do our parts for tomorrow." chuckling, as her ingenuity.

"Great!" She beamed, I was happy that she was.

So we continued on, writing out our pieces, only stopping to practice a bit. It was getting pretty late. I looked at the clock 7:30pm flashing.

When did we start? It seemed so early, at about midday, and now its getting late.

"Edward" She broke me out of my reverie once again. I've been doing it a lot lately, "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" I was shocked; she thought I was angry at her. What could possibly make her think I was angry at her?

"You haven't spoken to me in weeks, and when you come to class, you don't speak nor do you look at anybody. You just have this face, like your thinking a lot and that you weren't really there. I thought I caused It." she had tears streaming down her face silently. In a haste to hide them, she started rubbing her eyes with her shirt.

How could I have been so stupid to let her go on, thinking it was her fault. I'm such an idiotic being.

"Hey" I lifted her chin slightly so that she was looking at me, "You didn't do anything, and I was just going through something. I swear to you, it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry for making you feel that you did anything to cause my sour behavior. I wasn't there for you when I should have been" I felt stupid, for doing this to her. She should be happy. But now, I know my main goal and purpose, is to make sure she never thinks it's her fault to my behavior.

"Are you sure?" she wiped her nose with her shirt again. I grabbed her tissue.

"I am one hundred percent positive, if anything you broke me out of my trance." I laughed meekly, hoping she'd be happy again.

"Thanks. I just missed you a lot. I hope we can still be the way we were before all this." she hoped, I saw the sadness in her eyes. She came and hugged me, I held her in my arms.

"I missed you more then you can imagine. And I'm here to stay, no matter what." I thought of something, one of my lines in the play. So I silently whispered into her ear, "_I am content, so thou wilt have it so."_

"You're silly" she laughed into my chest. I felt the rumble, enjoying the warmth and moment of us together.

If this is what it feels like to be an adult. Then I'm glad I owned up to it.

_Together we made it; we made it even though we had our backs up against the wall._

_

* * *

_**Like it?**

**Tell me what you think, Was it good, bad, bland? **

**Reviews make me a happy camper! So review please!  
**

**.Slash**_  
_


	10. These Small Hours

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, all that goes to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer

**My computer crashed. I had to retrieve everything**

**Sorry, if you could not review because of my idiocy the last chapter!**

**Enjoy! :)  
**

**Max.**

* * *

_**Last Time…**_

"_I missed you more then you can imagine. And I'm here to stay, no matter what." I thought of something, one of my lines in the play. So I silently whispered into her ear, "I am content, so thou wilt have it so."_

"_You're silly" she laughed into my chest. I felt the rumble, enjoying the warmth and moment of us together._

_If this is what it feels like to be an adult. Then I'm glad I owned up to it._

_

* * *

_

x.x

**Chapter 10: These Small Hours**

"Love never dies a natural death. It dies because we don't know how to replenish its source. It dies of blindness and errors" – Unknown.

**EPOV**

"So I was wondering, If that we could maybe act out a bit more, all's the worlds a stage right?" She blushed; I loved when she had a burst of energy on a Sunday morning.

"Yeah, hey why don't we take a break" This had been our fifth rehearsal; I was starting to get tired. The only time I've hung out with Bella, is for this.

She giggled, "Okay, what do you want to do?"

"I have some ideas" I grinned mischievously, "You know, I never really got to go to the beach with you the last time."

"You are crazy, Edward!" She stood up and faced me.

"How am I crazy?" I inquired. I really wanted to see her in her bikini; only memories etched into me.

"It's the beginning of November, your insane Edward Masen—"she jabbed a finger at me, "I am not freezing my butt off to collaborate with one of your guilty pleasures!" She pointed out.

"How did you know?" I mocked shockingly, putting a hand to my heart, all the while trying to maintain a straight face. It came out a bit weird in my opinion.

At times like these, I briefly wondered if the past fights, and professing of love was lost in the past. As it should be, it was just Bella and I; hanging out on a normal day.

She playfully slapped my shoulder. We resumed to sitting on the bed, staring on the ceiling.

"Hey" she faced me.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we could stay like this forever? I mean, just you and I, best friends like this, nothing in between us" she was holding something in. She had hope; I couldn't diminish that from her.

"Of course, forever Bella" I said with sincerity. I started humming, something… I just didn't know what it was.

I felt whole, and with my new found glory, I felt the need to hum tunes of random songs etched into my head. But what was the inspiration? Where did it all come from?

I wasn't going to dwell on what was making me happy. I'm just going to enjoy it for the best, as it should be.

I was happy, for once.

Have you ever wondered, how the world could do a complete 180 rotation and go from the bowls of hell, to such demeanor happiness? Well I haven't, until this day.

Bella and I, with complete silence, filled with thoughtful words hanging on the air. We were one person, so that when one feels pain, so does the other.

_Boom!_ A thud occurred.

I jolted upwards, facing Bella, with a confusing look, she mirrored mine.

"Guys were going out! You're joining us! Bella, you can't keep Edward all to yourself!" Emmett grinned, while he plowed his way to our bed and jumped on top of it.

Bella only had a second to move, before she was going to be officially part of an Emmett sandwich.

Despite Emmett's massive demeanor, he was completely the opposite. The walking contradiction to 'never judge a book by its cover'. Whilst people are afraid to approach him, because of his scary look, he was loveable. He was the complete opposite.

Once Emmett speaks, he's the greatest friend you could ever have. With his 'charming' good looks, as he so mildly puts it, and he clever sense of humor, he was really a great friend. And I should have appreciated that earlier.

Better late then never, I guess.

"So... Where are we going Emmett?" Bella inquired, I was quite intrigued myself, as to where they have come up, and there wasn't much to do nowadays.

"A Carnival!" he cheered.

Bella's face paled. I saw a complete change in aura. The room got darker, and then I heard a gulp. Dread washed over the room, as if Emmett said something absurd like we were going to die in the next few seconds.

"Bella are you okay?" I got worried, she hasn't breathed since Emmett's told us of our outing.

"I... um… will be." She breathed in and out, as if rehearsed. I was beginning to get worried for her; she was the near replica of a hyperventilating maniac.

Emmett, on the other hand, rolled his eyes, "It won't be like last time. Don't worry about it Bumbling Bella."

"Emmett, why did you just call Bella bumbling?" I was intrigued, to say the least.

"Um... long story, I'll tell you when she isn't around' he whispered audibly enough that Bella heard every word, while she grabbed my pillow and flung it at him.

Un-surprisingly, she missed by more then enough to hit my lamp, which fell of the nightstand. I couldn't maintain the laughter towards this. Soon enough, Emmett and I were on the floor laughing hysterically.

"Can we go now? I promise not to get myself gravely injured this time!" She huffed, irritated that we laughed at her.

"Yes we can, I'm sorry for laughing Bella" I poked her nose with my finger. It was an obsession of mine, which always got Bella smiling afterwards.

.

As we were nearing the nearby carnival, I heard all the wonderful tales about how Bella got her nickname _'Bumbling'_ and why she paled at the name of it.

Almost like this day, Bella was dragged along to the carnival a year back. As expected, she was whining the whole day, much to everybody's dismay, and was bringing down the full. Earning the title, bumbling.

As Emmett was nearing his last breath and annoyance, which doesn't occur often I might add. He convinced Bella, to—for a lack of better word, forced her into volunteering for the water balloon toss. Catch was, it _wasn't_ filled with water.

So till this day, Bella has hated anything yellow, or sticky. I stifled a chuckle halfway through the telling of this story, until Bella threw another thing at me.

"Who died and made you Ms. Bossy Pants?" Emmett grumbled, starving no doubt, from the Alice's fond way of having our day planned out, to the last dinner. She wouldn't let him get a snack.

We've done so much in such a short amount of times. From the games, to the rides, and had feeding Emmett and Jasper 2 times. Right now, it's about nearing sunset, signaling our day to an end.

"When I decided to become the boss, I am the boss Emmett, deal with it" Alice glared menacingly.

Rosalie sighed loudly, "Fine, I'll take Emmett to go eat, we'll meet up with you guys later" as she dragged off, a now happy Emmett.

"Alright well, how about we go on the carousel? Were even numbers this time, so no getting out of it Bella" Alice cheered!

"Okay" Bella was quiet all day; I was beginning to wonder what was running through her head. What I wouldn't give to read her mind, the wonders of Bella Swan.

As we neared the carousel, we were able to get into our seats; Alice and Jasper were below us.

The ride started, slowly increasing its speed gradually.

"So… How have you been liking this day so far?" I asked; inquiring what she could possibly be doing to forget everything around herself.

"Same old" she sighed. We were nearing the top of the carousel, and as such. The most beautiful and horrifying thing happened at the same time.

The carousel stopped, jerking Bella downwards, almost falling off, until I grabbed her at the last second. Whilst occurring, the sunset just began drifting forwards, showing an array of wonderful colors, you wouldn't be able to see on the ground. However I was slightly distracted by it, when Bella spoke.

"Edward, what just happened?" Bella whispered, slightly frightened.

"Stay calm Bella, they probably had maintenance pro—"As I was interrupted by a message stating we were in fact stuck for a while, due to maintenance problems. Sometimes I feel like such a psychic.

Bella was hyperventilating. Turning shades of red, while closing her eyes. She was afraid of heights. "Distract me please."

"Open your eyes" I grinned.

"Edward your crazy I can't!" tears pouring over, in obvious shock, as she used her hands to shield her eyes.

"Trust me" I grabbed her hands, and slowly and soothingly rubbed to form friction.

She slowly yet gracefully, opened her eyes. That's when she saw the sunset, vibrant colors of orange and red, splashing across the sky, creating a masterful canvas of art. If I had a camera, I would definitely be taking a picture of this.

"Wow" She stared, lovingly at the scene playing in front of her.

"Wow indeed" I grinned.

With those two words, we were expressionless, staring up at the sky, all the way having comfortable silence. During a point, Bella rested her head on my shoulder, in which I responded by wrapping my arms around her.

"_Our lives are made, in these small hours, these little wonders, these twists & turns of fate. Time falls away, but these small hours, these small hours still remain…"_

* * *

**Being nice is good right? So be nice and review!**

**100 reviews please? I like constructive criticism. Any ideas are good!  
**

**Folie.  
**


	11. City of Dreams

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, all that goes to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer

**Sorry Guys .~ this is a short filler chapter.**

**I tried to get it in as fast as possible. **

**Enjoy! :)**

**Max.**

**

* * *

**

**_Last Time…_**

_She slowly yet gracefully, opened her eyes. That's when she saw the sunset, vibrant colors of orange and red, splashing across the sky, creating a masterful canvas of art. If I had a camera, I would definitely be taking a picture of this. _

_"Wow" She stared, lovingly at the scene playing in front of her. _

_"Wow indeed" I grinned._

_With those two words, we were expressionless, staring up at the sky, all the way having comfortable silence. During a point, Bella rested her head on my shoulder, in which I responded by wrapping my arms around her. _

_

* * *

_ x.x

**Chapter 11: City of Dreams**

**EPOV**

Bella and I were talking, like any other day. She had her adorable blush contorted on her face. She was talking to me animatedly. But what the difference was, that she had this look of love on her face. Adoringly, I might add. It was sent towards me as well, which elated me with joy!

We were walking, on a beach, in the bikini she wore the day I saw her, the one which emphasized every curve to her body. While the sun was shining on her body, in the most beautiful way; she looked like a goddess, angel sent from the heavens. And then... she kissed me!

I was ecstatic. No words could express how I felt at that precise moment.

It was simple and sweet, yet informative. She had feelings for me as well. She wouldn't kiss her best friend this way, unless she loved me, as I spotted earlier.

I was on cloud nine, this was what I was waiting for, and for her to finally see that she loved me just as I did. Now, its happening, were both in love and we can finally be together.

And just as the kiss deepened…

_"In the city of dreams, you get caught up in the schemes and fall apart in the seam...tonight." _I clicked my radio alarm off, as the song blared, waking me from my dream.

Dreamt of course, never could that have occurred whilst I was conscience. _Too perfect_, I thought to myself

I was currently lying on my bed flat on my back, staring into the ceiling. Yesterday was the most perfect day in the world. Bella and I, sitting on the carousel, staring off into the sunset—was, by far, my favorite moment. And that dream, god that was perfect. Fantasy I guess, since that could never happen in real life.

I realized that I stayed in bed longer then I should have been, and rushed out to get dressed. School, although a boarding school, a person may forget that at times when hanging out with friends 24/7.

As I trudged, overwhelmingly towards my English class, I suddenly had this aura that something was not off today. But I tried to brush it off, the second it came. It was different, but I would try to let it not bother me today.

That didn't help very much, as I kept thinking about it.

-.-

So here I am, continuing on, tuning out the professor and Bella, half-ass'ing everything with little or no effort. Moments like these, are what made my parents unhappy about my marks, Edward Sr. and Elizabeth, disappointed when I had moments in which I wasn't really in the mood for anything.

Classes finished just as they came, with little or no focus from my part. I came back trudging into my room, in hopes of starting my homework, yet I didn't get very far. Bella was concerned during class and lunch, kept asking me questions.

_"Edward, are you sure you're alright? You look a little concerned?"_ She kept repeating to me. I just didn't have the courage to tell her that I felt off, that something was wrong right at this moment, which I was returning to my old self, the time before I met her.

It would upset her that I was confused at the moment. I didn't want myself to affect her in that way. It wasn't right for her to go through this with me.

I didn't know what was wrong with me. Here I was, sitting on my bed, just as this morning, waiting. Waiting for something to happen, and it will. And when it does, I feel the fire within me burst again, there would be no stopping me.

Maybe I was truly becoming delusional as my doctor said.

I silently turned my head to the side, examining my room. There were no pictures of my parents up, however loving they were. When was the last time that I've called them?

I couldn't remember, and for that, I was scared.

"Knock, Knock." Bella sauntered in, with a look of determination in her eyes. Something was bothering her. I was that much perceptive to tell.

"Hey" I greeted, fake-smiled.

"I know something's bothering you Edward, and although I know you don't have to tell me, I'd like you to know that you have the choice that you can tell me anything" She said confidently, while sitting down on the bed, looking at me.

"Nothing's wrong_" Yes there is something wrong, I just don't know what it is_. My jaw straightened, I detested when people asked me to tell them how I felt. If I wanted that, I'd go sit on a chair and pour my feelings out to a psychiatrist.

"Edward, stop lying to me! I know something's wrong! You don't have to tell me, but please, don't lie to me, I hate liars." She stood up, tears abruptly starting. I was hurting her, by referring to my old ways, its hurting her to see me like this.

I'm a selfish bastard. I didn't want to tell her because I didn't want her to be affect by this. But by not telling her, I was upsetting her either way.

I jumped up, walked to Bella, putting my arms around her. "I'm sorry Bella, I really am."

She continued to cry on my chest; I must have hit a sour spot in her past, to think of it, she never told me anything about her past. I smoothed out her hair, all the while, humming softly.

When her tears subsided, I brought her over the bed, looking her straight in the eye, "Bella, I'm sorry I made you cry, it's just I need to figure this… thing out on my own. I promise I won't ever lie to you again." I controlled my feelings for her at the moment.

"I'm sorry Edward, I'm being an idiot aren't I?" she laughed, and wiped her tears away.

"No you aren't, it's perfectly reasonable for you to be upset, I shied away from you, and then told you nothing was wrong. Heck I'd throw a lamp at myself if I were you!" I laughed, hoping to see Bella happy.

She giggled. The cutest sound I've ever heard in my pathetic existence.

"So… If you're up to something other then moping around, do you want to do homework together?" she averted her eyes from me. What was that?

"Sure, then we can watch a movie if you want." I smiled; she was a quick escape to my distress at the moment.

"Okay" She lightened up.

So there we were; discussing things while effortlessly doing our homework. I was happy; all the sudden dread earlier was washed away. If I possibly took the time to talk to Bella during English, like really _talk_ to her, it would have gone away.

I was weak without her. I took that for granted at the beginning.

She was my kryptonite.

However, the feeling still lingered for a bit. As much as Bella dulls it, I still feel it when I'm not listening or talking to Bella. God I'm hooked.

_"It's the fortunate one who dies…"_

* * *

**Review Please!**

**I haven't gotten as much reviews as I'd like. **

**So how about we all try to review? Constructive criticism helps!**

**Slash.**


End file.
